


we belong to the night

by amaelamin



Series: romancy necromancy [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dark Magic, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Necromancy, Romance, Vampires, but also explicit emotional content guys, mentions of non-human blood, romancy necromancy, supernatural beings in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaelamin/pseuds/amaelamin
Summary: Technical stuff: all necromancers are conduits and embody natural liminality, which is what allows them to cross between life and death. If you don’t have the protection of a demon powerful enough then when you come back to this world you will bring back with you everything that feeds on necromancers’ particular magic and/or wants to get into the world of the living by using the path you opened AND are unable to close without the demon’s help. Basically - I found the ritual to gain the protection of a demon most necromancers use. I sincerely hope you’re still a virgin.“What?” Donghyuck chokes out, unable to stop himself.Taeil raises an eyebrow, very very slowly.Donghyuck picks up the drawings once more, brow furrowing at the drawings of the summoning circle annotated by Renjun’s hurried handwriting. It furrows even further when he reaches the mention of Taeil - ‘your vampire’, in Renjun’s words - until he’s biting his lip.“Oh,” Taeil says after a while.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Series: romancy necromancy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811086
Comments: 24
Kudos: 113





	we belong to the night

**Author's Note:**

> will make more sense if you read [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610208) first.

When one day Taeil comes home in the dead of night with a thick envelope from Renjun in his hands Donghyuck takes it with a kiss that belies the urgency and utter relief he feels. He hasn’t heard from Renjun in the two weeks since he ran away from the academy. Two weeks without any word or news; Donghyuck was getting scared that he was driving both himself and Taeil crazy.

_I nearly got caught getting this for you. You owe me big time._

Donghyuck reads the message scrawled on the envelope and then rips it open to spread out the papers and drawings inside on Taeil’s bed. Donghyuck turns Renjun’s letter over once before looking closely at the drawings of sigils and a summoning circle Renjun had traced out for him, Taeil picking them up to study them as well.

“This is dangerous,” he mumbles, so soft Donghyuck isn’t sure he was meant to hear. Donghyuck sets his mouth and begins to read the letter properly.

_Necromancers need the protection of a demon before attempting to bring anything back to life because by doing so they (YOU. YOU DID THIS) expose themselves and their magic to other lower spirits etc in the death dimensions. Without that protection they’re sitting ducks. Just like you now, dumbass._

Donghyuck takes a deep, frustrated breath. It isn’t his fault he hadn’t known this - he’d had no teacher. 

_Technical stuff: all necromancers are conduits and embody natural liminality, which is what allows them to cross between life and death. If you don’t have the protection of a demon powerful enough then when you come back to this world you will bring back with you everything that feeds on necromancers’ particular magic and/or wants to get into the world of the living by using the path you opened AND are unable to close without the demon’s help. Basically - I found the ritual to gain the protection of a demon most necromancers use. I sincerely hope you’re still a virgin._

“What?” Donghyuck chokes out, unable to stop himself. 

Taeil raises an eyebrow, very very slowly.

Donghyuck picks up the drawings once more, brow furrowing at the drawings of the summoning circle annotated by Renjun’s hurried handwriting. It furrows even further when he reaches the mention of Taeil - ‘your vampire’, in Renjun’s words - until he’s biting his lip. 

“Oh,” Taeil says after a while. Donghyuck swallows, knowing he’s blushing and hating it. 

*  
“You sure you’ve got this right?” Taeil asks softly, looking at the elaborate ritual circle Donghyuck has drawn in chicken blood on Taeil’s stone floor, bed pushed to one side. About six feet in diameter, intricately detailed around the edges and a big enough space left in the middle to accommodate the both of them.

“Let me just look it up on Youtube,” Donghyuck shoots back sarcastically, his nerves getting the better of him. “No, I’m not sure. I don’t really have much of a choice.”

Taeil just lays a cool hand against his back, and Donghyuck regrets his tone immediately. 

“I’m sorry,” he mutters. “I - I don’t-” 

Taeil shushes him gently. Donghyuck supposes in the end he doesn’t have to explain because Taeil always seems to be already there in his feelings before Donghyuck realises them himself. 

“Can I help?”

Donghyuck becomes aware of his tense shoulders and rolls them to relax the muscles. He’s been drawing for the better part of an hour. “I’m pretty much done, actually. What’s left is just the sigils I have to draw on the both of us.”

“Are you scared?” Taeil asks, sitting back on the bed and slowly unbuttoning his shirt with one hand as Donghyuck watches with a heavy gaze growing in heat; Taeil watching Donghyuck watch him. 

_Of things going wrong, yes._

“Are you excited?”

Donghyuck’s heart beats hard within him. He is, but shame stops him from telling Taeil out loud, as useless as trying to hide it from him is. Getting to do this with Taeil while powerful raw magic engulfs them both - of course he’s excited.

Donghyuck looks at Taeil, shirt undone now, and his eyes flicker down to the zip of his pants.

“Are you?” Donghyuck asks in return, desire lacing his voice no matter how much he tries to pretend otherwise. 

Taeil blinks softly and lowers his eyes. “I wish it didn’t have to happen this way.”

“What could be more romantic?” Donghyuck whispers. “You’re helping to save my life.” 

Taeil gets up, shrugging the shirt off his shoulders and leaving it on the bed before walking over to Donghyuck and leaning their foreheads together. 

“Will I still be myself?” Taeil asks, voice low and earnest. “Will I know what I’m doing?”

“I trust you,” Donghyuck answers quickly, Taeil lifting one of his hands and pressing his mouth to Donghyuck’s knuckles. “I know you won’t hurt me.”

“I trust myself, too,” Taeil gives Donghyuck a look. “I _don’t_ trust other demons.”

Donghyuck can only shrug helplessly. “I couldn’t do this if it wasn’t you.”

“Really?” Taeil cocks his head, assessing. “I think you could. I told you, you like the dark too much.”

Taeil kisses him to take any perceived judgment out of his words, and then turns away to look at the circle. “Do we really have to do it on the floor?”

“Would you prefer I draw the circle on your bedsheets?” Donghyuck drawls. “And light your whole bed on fire?”

“Fire?” Taeil looks up quickly, concerned. “There’s going to be fire?”

“I’m afraid so,” Donghyuck admitted. “Bigshot demons have a flair for the dramatic.”

Donghyuck takes off his shirt as well, making them both sit with the bowl of chicken blood and Renjun’s drawings between them. The demon’s sigil on both their stomachs, and an additional one to mean ‘vessel’ on Taeil’s sternum. The serpentine one indicating ‘sacrifice’ over Donghyuck’s heart is the one that Taeil purses his mouth at. 

“It’s just the wording,” Donghyuck says soothingly. 

“I still don’t have to like it,” Taeil retorts. “A _virgin sacrifice_. In this day and age?” 

“More like sacrifice of my virginity, really. Don’t be mad. Snack?” Donghyuck offers the bowl of leftover blood to Taeil and enjoys the moment when Taeil struggles between amusement and annoyance. “I’m kidding. You can drink your fill of premium human blood once this is over.”

Taeil doesn’t even grace him with a reply, which is what Donghyuck knows he deserves. He’s trying to tamp down on his nerves with humour but with the strange fluttering in his veins tonight nothing is really coming out right. 

“Thank you, vampire,” he blurts out, avoiding Taeil’s eyes. “For taking me in. For agreeing to do this.”

Taeil reaches out to cup his cheek. The feel of his cold fingers is familiar and comforting. “Thank you for choosing me.”

They stand and Taeil kisses him, soft and slow, as he undoes the button and zipper on Donghyuck’s jeans, letting Donghyuck do the same for him as his own hands tangle in Donghyuck’s hair. 

“It was always going to be you, no matter what,” Donghyuck whispers against his lips. “I want you to know that.”

They step out of their pants and Donghyuck hurriedly lights the votive candles surrounding the circle, feeling Taeil’s eyes raking up and down his body and nearly trembling with arousal. It’s not the first time they’ve been naked together, but - it was never the right time, never the right feeling. Life truly works in mysterious ways. 

Donghyuck tosses the burnt-out match away and holds out a hand to Taeil, feeling the blood rush to his cheeks at the way the flickering candlelight glows on Taeil’s pale skin. 

“You’re beautiful,” he murmurs, guiding Taeil to kneel down with him in the centre of the circle. “Taeil.”

“Donghyuck,” Taeil replies softly, reassuringly, traditionally beginning the ritual with the voluntary exchange of true names. No barriers left between them now; Donghyuck swallows, tracing the lines of Taeil’s body before closing his eyes and saying the invocation. His magic is a beacon in the darkness giving the words meaning and significance, amplifying and broadcasting his intentions to the right audience. The same words in another human’s mouth would be mere sounds. 

The candles go out. 

Donghyuck gasps quietly, raising his head in confusion. The flames were supposed to hold steady throughout the ritual, even flare at climax, not -

“Donghyuck,” Taeil said, and the gravel in the voice speaking put Donghyuck in mind of the bones of timeless mountains moving eternally against one another, chills striking down his spine. “How nice to meet you.”

Donghyuck turns slowly to face Taeil’s - no, _not_ Taeil’s - unwavering stare fully, hands forming nervous fists in his lap. “I am honoured by your presence.”

The demon possessing Taeil smiles even as Donghyuck tries to fight down his apprehension at the demon going off-script, the smoke from the extinguished candles wafting around them like little snakes. 

“It’s been a long time since I’ve been called like this,” the demon says, looking around him at the small room in slight distaste. Donghyuck wonders if it’s more used to dramatic castles and wild woods at midnight. “Are you offering yourself to me, little one?” 

“Yes,” Donghyuck bit his lip, offended at the seeming endearment. 

“And this-” the demon raised Taeil’s hands to look at them, and stills as if thinking. “I’m not alone in this body. I have to say, this is new.”

Donghyuck could only sympathise with Taeil’s own demon, cowering in a metaphorical corner of his body in deference to the much more powerful devil currently in residence. 

“He is doing this willingly.”

“And are you? Doing this willingly?” The demon mocks. 

“I don’t have a choice,” Donghyuck raises his head defiantly. “I brought a life back from the death dimensions without understanding the consequences.”

The demon reaches out to caress Donghyuck’s cheek, Donghyuck trying to focus on Taeil’s familiar face so he wouldn’t shudder at the touch. “Powerful little one. You don’t know what you’re doing, do you?”

Donghyuck grits his teeth. “Right now, I’m performing a ritual for protection. If you don’t mind.”

The demon smiles again with Taeil’s face. Donghyuck really wishes it wouldn’t.

“Do you prefer this body? I could give you anything you want.” One moment Taeil is there, and the next moment it’s a thicker, longer body; muscled thighs and abdomen, wide shoulders and an impossibly big cock hanging heavy between its legs. Donghyuck’s eyebrows shoot into his fringe.

“Or maybe..?” The demon’s voice changes halfway to become higher, to match creamy soft skin and temptingly full breasts with dark nipples, equally dark hair framing them. 

“No? Is this more to your taste?” Lithe limbs, thin hips, a plush mouth and beautifully strong hands - 

“I want him back, please,” Donghyuck interrupts, voice coming out more strained than intended. “My vampire. I want him.”

“Sentiment,” the demon retorts, sounding disgusted. “Be careful there. Emotions are a hindrance, not a help.”

Donghyuck takes a deep calming breath, and Taeil reappears along with a whoosh of flame from the reignited candles. Donghyuck waits for the next barb or loaded remark, but Taeil just blinks, looking around suspiciously like he’s waiting for the other shoe to drop.

“You’re back,” Donghyuck says weakly. 

“I can still feel it inside me. It’s still.. there,” Taeil frowns. “I don’t like the idea of it watching.”

“Just focus on me,” Donghyuck swallows, relief flooding through him at having Taeil once again. “Look at me, please? Just focus on me.”

Donghyuck leans forward to cradle Taeil’s face in his hands and Taeil responds with one of the sweetest, most tender kisses he’s ever given Donghyuck, giving them time to both melt into each other and relax. Taeil kisses like he’s trying to praise and worship with his lips instead of take pleasure for himself; Donghyuck thinks, hopes, he must matter something concrete to Taeil for Taeil to kiss him that way. 

“How do you want to do this?” Taeil whispers between kisses. “On the floor is honestly not ideal. You’ll hurt-”

“I’ll be okay. I can ride you or something,” Donghyuck says breathlessly. “Bruised knees are no big deal.”

Taeil blinks. “Can I at least get you ready in the bed first-”

“No, we can’t leave the circle now,” Donghyuck tells him quickly. “I’ll be okay. Don’t worry.” 

Taeil sends him a look and Donghyuck knows he hasn’t heard the end of it yet, but Taeil beckons Donghyuck to scoot forward. 

“Come here,” he murmurs, sitting down properly and gently pushing on Donghyuck’s chest to indicate he wants him to lie down with his legs on either side of Taeil’s folded ones. “This way will have to do.” 

Taeil reaches out of the circle to grab the bottle of lube Donghyuck had bought, Donghyuck feeling an involuntary frisson go through him at the sound of the bottle uncapping. 

“As wide as you can,” Taeil murmurs. “Spread your legs. Hold them open.”

Donghyuck raises his knees, the thrill of being so exposed and open under Taeil’s hands making him eager and not ashamed to show it, and in the next moment the moan he lets out at the feeling of Taeil’s slick hands both on his cock and rubbing lightly over his rim echoes slightly, bouncing off the stone walls. 

“I wish we could have taken our time with this,” Taeil tells him, Donghyuck swallowing his whimper at the feeling of Taeil slowly pressing a finger inside. “We could have done this for hours. I had plans.”

“Plans?” Donghyuck asks weakly, head swimming at the thought Taeil has considered this at length. 

“For showing you how it could be. Should be. Not on the floor.”

“Let it go already,” Donghyuck manages to huff out a laugh, Taeil’s fingers working him open as they stroke his cock to full hardness, Taeil robbing him of breath by rubbing the swollen head in the way he knows makes Donghyuck’s thighs tremble. “You can show me after this is done. Once we make sure the beasties from the lower dimensions can’t get me.”

He can hear Taeil’s sigh at his flippant remark, but then he chances a look down his body to see the hungry way Taeil is looking at his fingers moving in and over Donghyuck’s body and has to bite back a moan. 

“Beautiful,” Taeil says, almost to himself, as he smooths his hand flat over the underside of Donghyuck’s straining cock, dipping a finger into the precum and bringing the same hand to between his own legs, letting out a quiet groan as he strokes himself in turn.

“Can’t wait for you to be inside me,” Donghyuck gasps out, overwhelmed at the sight of Taeil’s hand wrapped around his own cock. “Can’t wait for you to come inside me. I’ve dreamed about this, I’ve wanted-” Donghyuck cuts off on a choked inhale, Taeil twisting his fingers as far as they would go inside him. 

Taeil’s eyes flash dark for a moment, gripping his cock tightly before returning his hand to Donghyuck to continue stroking him to distract him from the foreign burn of the stretch. 

Taeil bends forward to kiss just below Donghyuck’s knee, sucking a mark further down into the cream of his inner thigh just as he adds a third finger. He soothes Donghyuck’s whimpers with praise and more kisses, loving Donghyuck’s long lean legs the way they should be loved. 

“So pretty,” Taeil nips at the other thigh, licking over the bite. “Pretty little one who loves to play with the dark.” 

Donghyuck’s eyes fly open. 

“Have you been waiting for the vampire to fuck you? How long have you been wanting him to spread your legs?” 

Donghyuck gasps, Taeil’s fingers still working inside him and now edging closer to his prostate with purpose. 

“Does he drink from you? Have you let him touch you before this?”

Donghyuck, chest heaving, stares down at the demon, placidly smiling as he lazily strokes Donghyuck’s cock. “He loves you, you know. Isn’t that something? A vampire in love with a necromancer?”

Donghyuck cries out as the demon sets a steady rhythm against his prostate, the consuming pleasure and thrill making him weak. _He loves me_.

“Either that or he just really wants to fuck you. It’s a very similar emotion right now, I can’t tell the difference in his mind,” the demon shrugs, laughing a little. “Look at you, coming all undone. You really want him, don’t you?” 

The demon gets onto his knees, leaning over Donghyuck. “Your heart may be his, but your soul will belong to me when this is done. Do you understand?”

Donghyuck steels himself, swallowing thickly. “Yes.”

“I’m not a bad master,” the demon whispers. “Here, have your boyfriend back.”

Taeil blinks, gasping, and they stare at each other for a few speechless moments before Taeil kisses Donghyuck with an intensity that has Donghyuck reeling. 

Taeil carefully pulls his fingers out and presses his cock inside Donghyuck slowly, not dropping eye contact the entire slide in like he needs Donghyuck to know it’s him that’s in control and him that’s doing this, him that’s holding Donghyuck in his arms and nobody else. 

“Taeil,” Donghyuck moans out, Taeil finally breaking his gaze to bury his face in Donghyuck’s neck. The use of Taeil’s true name is almost too intimate, and the rush it gives Donghyuck to have him completely makes Donghyuck helpless with want. “Oh, Taeil.”

“Are you okay?” Taeil presses a kiss into the side of Donghyuck’s neck, and Donghyuck nods, feeling Taeil rock into him. The sensation of fullness is so new he can hardly think.

“I do love you,” Taeil confesses helplessly as he starts to move, keeping Donghyuck’s hips as still as possible so he doesn’t bruise against the hard floor. “I shouldn’t. But I do.”

Donghyuck can only hold on, breath knocked out of him with every thrust and mind unravelling. The beautiful profanity of what they’re doing, lying inside a circle of blood and dedicating the act to a demon creeps up upon him, and Donghyuck wonders at the dark poetry of being fucked by the vampire he’s fallen for and would follow throughout the ages of the world in order to protect himself from darker forces that would consume him. Giving himself to one demon, through another demon - and he isn’t afraid.

Donghyuck can feel the power building around them, ancient in its roots and unshakeable in its hold and he _understands_ it. It’s a language he’s native in and it sticks to his bones and skin lovingly, lighting up his senses as his heart burns for the vampire who loves him.

“You’re mine,” Taeil thrusts deep, moan guttural. 

“I’m yours,” Donghyuck answers breathlessly, seeing the lines of magic in his mind’s eye form elegantly into the shape of a loose knot, waiting.

Taeil comes with a long, broken moan, sinking his teeth into Donghyuck’s neck the same moment Donghyuck sees the lines of magic flash blindingly bright and pull the knot taut.

The candles and dim electric light abruptly extinguish themselves, leaving them both comfortable in absolute darkness and each other.

*

**Author's Note:**

> “Have you thought about trying to bring a human back to life?” Renjun asked, the question catching Donghyuck off-guard.
> 
> Donghyuck scoffed. “Renjun, you know-” 
> 
> Renjun looked at Donghyuck meaningfully to quiet him, and then flicked his gaze to Taeil, standing far enough to give them privacy but close enough to protect if necessary. 
> 
> “You could find his soul and give it back to him,” Renjun said mildly, as if he were talking about the weather as Donghyuck struggled to find speech, feeling it like a punch to the gut as the full implication of Renjun’s words slammed into him. “Don’t you want to see him in the sunlight?”
> 
> Donghyuck exhaled shakily, feeling the breath pass his lips and wondering if Taeil missed the things he took for granted - air filling his lungs and heart beating in his chest. Taeil’s cold skin didn’t repulse him; but what if the arms that held him in sleep were warm instead? 
> 
> Out of habit Donghyuck raised his hands to his neck to touch the scars of Taeil’s bite from that night that had never disappeared the same way all the other bites before had; he preferred these marks to the sigil of the demon he had pledged himself to that had formed over his heart like a stark reminder of their contract. One demon he needed; the other demon needed him.
> 
> “No,” Donghyuck said softly, surprising himself because he had spoken without thinking, tracing the outline of Taeil’s face backlit by the soft glow from the riverside restaurants. 
> 
> As if he could feel Donghyuck’s eyes on him, Taeil turned towards them slightly and held his stare for a long moment. The path of their future together unravelled before Donghyuck, long and certain, _throughout the ages of this world_.
> 
> “No,” Donghyuck repeated, more sure of himself now. Renjun raised an eyebrow. 
> 
> “He is my moon, and I’d be lost in the dark without him.”
> 
> *
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/haetsalmoonbit) / [cc](https://t.co/wABa3kxW2p?amp=1)


End file.
